At peace
by tyrannosaurus lex. luthor
Summary: Years of blood, war, heartache... And yet, she makes him feel... Safe. One-shot. Rated M for nudity, and adult themes. Nothing explicit. Read and review.


Author's Note: If you think this is a bit too explicit, please message me or put in your review. I've already taken out quite a bit from this (because it was originally a lemon), but if you're still uncomfortable reading it, I'll gladly try to water it down a bit.

Now, please read, ( •_•)  
( •_•)~⌐■_■

And review. (⌐■_■)

* * *

While Snake was always reluctant to display any kind of emotions (she'd once noted to Zelda that Snake could probably write a book on non-verbal communication), Samus could tell by his body language he was relieved to come back to a warm and welcoming bed. Samus felt the tension ebb from his body each time he sidled up next to her in bed, their naked bodies pressed together. It seemed comfortable for him, verging on perfection for Snake; hours of intimacy, most of which was unbroken silence only disturbed by mind-blowing sex when the morning sun burned through the drapes. As their comfort with each other grew, Samus started sleeping in his room more and more.

But the hardest part of sleeping with Snake was the nightmares. Once pressed against her, he only took a few minutes to fall asleep. REM sleep would start some hours later, usually around four-thirty. The first time she'd stayed in his room, snuggled tightly against his naked form, Samus had awoken with her system flushed with adrenaline. Unknowingly, her warrior instincts, sharpened by years of training, had instantly alerted to his violent thrashes. While he wasn't aware of his actions, Samus reacted immediately, responding to his primitive, chemical releases of nightmare-fueled aggression by springing out of bed, looking for an attacker. He was wracked with the nightmare of his past life in the military at least twice a week, sometimes more. First taking a moment to calm her own instincts, she'd then been able to soothe him, quietly holding him in her arms while whispering words of comfort that turned his disquieting nightmare into a tolerable dream.

It was this in which she found her calling, this in which she carved out her own nook in his life. Whatever warm comfort she could provide to him, she gladly gave. As she held him the first time, soothing him from the nightmares, Samus realized forlornly that there was little choice. Snake left little of himself for her in the waking hours. And for most of the remaining hours, they were either allies or opponents. He really had nothing to offer her other than this small part of himself; the wounded warrior who relived the nightmares of his past life. For a man already stretched to the point of breaking, it was her gift to tend to his wounded psyche every night, replenishing his battered dreams with words of hope.

It wasn't the only gift she gave him.

During her second week in his room as his sleeping partner, having abandoned her other attempts to inure herself into his life, she watched him asleep and comfortable for the first time since she'd known him. Free of the sturm und drang that fueled his need to fight, Samus observed him in awe. She settled her head on his chest, intently listening to the rhythm of his breathing. Her eyes swept over the handsome features, dominated by his strong chin and chiseled cheekbone, combined with the soft mouth and angular nose. It was during these times that she would marvel at his accomplishments. She had a hard time rectifying the image of his peaceful, sleeping visage with his words and actions during pitched battles; his courage in confronting the most daunting of enemies...

His pickup lines whenever he's in a room with a woman...

Snake's legs were now stirring beneath her. His hands twitched and fidgeted, and the rest of his body soon unconsciously joined the motion. Sweat began beading on his forehead. He was having another nightmare.

Sighing with frustration, she contented herself to drape her leg over his, pressing her breasts against his rib-cage. Even in the dark light of his bedroom, she could see the faint outline of a four-inch scar running laterally across his left pectoral muscle. It ended just above his nipple. She couldn't resist tracing the outline of the scar with her fingertips. His scars were such a prominent part of him; each one reflected the sacrifices David made for his country. Like him, they were beautiful.

His breathing quickened, becoming shallower by the second until finally a mangled gasp escaped from his mouth. She didn't need to see his face, but she could tell by his suddenly rigid posture that Snake was now awake.

The windows to the balcony were open, and a light breeze stirred the curtains, causing them to flutter in the moonlight. His eyes followed the path of the celestial glow to its source, while his body fought to catch up with his mind. The familiar feeling of a warm body near him took his attention. He felt her large, voluptuous and firm breasts and flat, yet muscular stomach against him, knowing she was naked against him.

Looking sharply over to his side, he saw her sprawled comfortably across their bed. The white of her pillow was splashed with blonde, the tresses spilling around her neck and shoulders. Her face, rendered pearlescent by the moonlight, was filled with worry and fret. She made no move, just watched him as he erected his walls of security. The large, luminous eyes of blue stared at him so intently, he had to look away.

Finally, he was able to look back at her. A wry twist of the lips, a flash of apology in his eyes, a rush of blood to his cheeks—the only acknowledgments that something unpleasant had just occurred.

"Are you okay?" She asked anxiously.

"I'm fine," He lied through gritted teeth before looking up to the ceiling. He couldn't stand making her worry in his moments of weakness.

Her hands carefully pried his fingers open, twining them with hers, causing warm palms to meld. Her touch made him feel...Safe. Her other hand cupped his cheek and turned him back to her so they were face to face. The concern in her piercing blue eyes once again made him shift uneasy. "Keep staring at me like that and you'll burn a hole through me." He chuckled.

She softly pulled his face closer; in turn he wrapped his arms around her waist. She leaned her face forward and their lips were only centimeters apart. She felt his hot breath against her lips and let out a throaty moan. "If you had another bad dream, we can talk about it." She said softly. But the look of pain that flashed in his eyes told her it was something he didn't want to recall. She gave him a warm smile before closing the gap between.

They pressed their lips against each other into a kiss. Snake groaned as they kissed, her bare breasts and nipples pressed his chest. Their bodies fit perfectly together. Their breathing was ragged as Samus once again ran one hand over his pectoral, her finger gently tracing the numerous marks of his battle scarred chest.

She drew back, brushing his hair off his glistening forehead. Then she gave him a quick peck on his cheek before resting her head on his chest.

"Sorry if I woke you." He apologized, lightly stroking her hair as she rested on him.

"It's ok, you didn't." she mumbled against his chest.

Every now and again, a faint tickling stirred against his skin, sometimes faster, sometimes slower. Eventually the feeling disappeared. He looked down, confirming that her eyes were closed, her eyelashes at rest.

Her breaths against his skin changed, growing deeper and farther apart with each respiration. Within minutes, she was asleep.

Another breeze blew through the windows, and his lover shivered slightly against him.

A small 'hmmm' resonated in Samus' throat, vibrating against his chest as he pulled her closer, keeping away the cold.

Closing his eyes, Snake drifted back to sleep.

Once again, she made him feel... At peace.

* * *

Author's Note: Sup viewers! Sorry it was so short, but since I can't post lemons here anymore, I had to remove everything explicit; which abbreviated the story substantially. And I've been feelin' pretty lazy this week, so lengthening it any further isn't an option... Period. Maybe I'll consider lengthening it in a month or somethin'. Maybe I'll post an uncut version on An Archive Of Our Own . org. Or not... I don't know... But maybe ten reviews/favs/follows will help me think about it...

Also, don't expect an update. I'll be spending most of my free time working on The enemy of my enemy and Escape the Unknown... But maybe ten reviews/favs/follows will change my mind... Maybe...

Cya next time folks! ( •_•)  
And have, ( •_•)~⌐■_■

A nice day... (⌐■_■)


End file.
